The present invention relates to a system for reading image data in respect of figures or letters depicted on an ordinary paper based on manual operation to input them to a data processing device e.g. a personal computer etc.
Hitherto, there has been already proposed a device in which an image sensor is slidden along a straight line by using a mechanical means to read an image pattern depicted on a paper. This device is a sort of facsimile adapted to automatically read the entire figures drawn on a sheet of paper. Such a conventional device requires a rail for sliding the image sensor and driving force supplying mechanics, resulting in high cost and large scale.